Perder la cabeza
by Roderick Roan
Summary: "Estar a solas en esa casa comenzaba a destrozarles la sanidad mental. Para Yoichi, sin embargo, todo era de lo más normal. Andaba con esa cosa en un frasco, apoyado el mismo en sus rodillas. Y sonreía mucho". Menciones unilaterales de KimiYu y de MikaYu.
1. Capítulo 1 - Capítulo 3

Perder la cabeza

* * *

 **1**

* * *

—Deberías disculparte con Yoichi. Sería un comienzo —le sugirió Hiragi Shinoa, con fría calma y los brazos cruzados pero aún con esa irritante superioridad que la seguía a todos lados.

Kimizuki Shiho casi no había dormido pensando en eso. Le dolían los ojos. Sus heridas escocían bajo los vendajes aunque ya casi estaban cerradas.

Aquello solo lo fastidió más.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Shinoa guardó silencio un instante, mientras que Shiho agarraba con su mano sana los lentes que se hubiera sacado para tumbarse en la cama y tratar de descansar, inútilmente.

Ver borroso no ayudaba.

—Él no lo admite, Kimizuki. Pero dentro suyo esperaba otra cosa. Deberías saber...—comenzó, como si Shiho no supiera.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

Ella se acercó para ayudarlo a colocarse las gafas. Shiho lo aceptó con impotencia. Aún así, no cedió en sus argumentos.

—Era un vampiro. Hice lo que había que hacer. ¿Cómo iba a saber...?

—Yoichi nos dijo que Lacus había asesinado a su hermana.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Y sabes perfectamente que _en ese_ momento en particular, yo no...

—Lo sé. _Yo_ lo sé. A decir verdad, me llevó tiempo recordar. De no ser por lo abatido que él...

—¿Yoichi? ¿ _Abatido_? —Shiho se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo. Volvió a secarse las lágrimas. Buscó contenerse.

Shinoa se sobó los labios, pasó las manos por sus hombros pero Shiho alzó la mano sana para apartarse con dolorosa brusquedad.

—Ha sido duro para todos pero sabemos que tú, especialmente...

—Mirai era mi hermana, sí —gruñó Kimizuki, ahogando un suspiro—. Y tú no tienes ni la menor idea...

Shinoa lo interrumpió con los ojos, que refulgían de furia. Shiho recordó su propia situación.

—Sé _más_ de lo que puedes imaginarte. Mi hermana mayor murió y ni siquiera le fue concedido el descanso de la tumba.

—¿Con eso quieres decir que me envidias? —susurró Kimizuki, con desdén. Quería desquitarse con quien fuera. Shinoa se había arriesgado al tomar ese turno para velar a su lado.

Ella temblaba. Él podía suponer que deseaba golpearlo pero se contenía por las heridas.

Y su moral.

—Hemos organizado un pequeño...acto. Por Mirai. Mii está convenciendo a Yoichi de acompañarnos. Si pudieras pedirle disculpas...

Shiho jadeó. Estaba demasiado indignado.

—¿No crees que estaré más ocupado velando a mi hermana? Siempre es sobre alguna de sus mierdas. No puedo...

—Yu está triste. Se siente culpable. Esto sucedió porque perdió el control.

...Eso lo cambió todo.

—Bien. Haré lo que pueda —aseguró, siquiera solo para que ella se fuera por fin.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Porque Yu estaba angustiado, se tomó la molestia. Hizo un esfuerzo. Grande.

Sin importar la gravedad de sus heridas, se le iba el alma del cuerpo pero no por el dolor de moverse. Arrojó palazos de tierra húmeda sobre el cuerpo deformado.

 _Lo_ llamó con el nombre de su hermana. Pero por mucho que le doliera, eso que dejó atrás había dejado de ser Mirai hacía mucho.

Sus amigos lo acompañaron de todos modos.

Yu trató de pedirle disculpas. Mika, el joven vampiro que le hubiera robado todas las atenciones de Yu, también se acercó a darle el pésame.

Shinoa y Mitsuba dejaron de ser sarcásticas y Kimizuki mismo de provocarlas a la violencia. Narumi, el casi adulto extraño, le acarició el hombro. Incluso los ajenos vampiros, terribles Progenitores, lo acompañaron con sus expresiones cínicas, ahorrando sin embargo los comentarios irrespetuosos.

Yoichi fue el que no estuvo, pretextando malestares. Kimizuki sabía por qué pero no tenía tiempo ni energía para reclamarle.

Con gran furia, Shiho clavó la cruz con el nombre de su hermana tallado, sobre la tierra que se comiera sus cenizas hechas cuerpo.

—Díganle a Guren que se joda, si lo ven —les pidió con desdén, ayudando a sus amigos más tarde a cargar el equipaje para cuando partieran.

Porque todos se irían a continuar la travesía. Solo él se quedaría. Entre Shiho y Yoichi heridos, a duras penas hacían un solo ex soldado de la Fuerza de Exterminio Vampírico.

—Cuando lo encontremos, volveremos a buscarte, pequeñín. Por eso debes cuidar a _Akane_. Hasta que sea seguro transportarla al Laboratorio Ichinose para su Resurrección —le explicó Férid, el Progenitor alegre, interviniendo en la conversación con una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

—Creo que eso es deber del que está adentro de tu mansión —lo corrigió Crowley, el Cruzado, corpulento e imponente, aún más que Shiho, el adolescente inseguro que lo observó con desconfianza.

—No reviviremos a Akane. Pero debemos saber a ciencia cierta qué sucede, de acuerdo al principal responsable —explicó Mika, con saña.

Narumi no estuvo más feliz que Shiho al tomar el mando del vehículo que usarían para viajar.

Las chicas sí que subieron a despedirse de Yoichi. Yu y Mika lo habían hecho anteriormente. Shiho trató de no odiarlos. Le estaban dando algo así como vacaciones forzosas hasta que el mundo exterior se estabilizara.

...Lo cual era improbable. Al menos sus amigos lo intentaron.

El único inconveniente empezó a hacerse tangible al día siguiente, cuando Yoichi bajó de la habitación a cenar y hacerle compañía.

Pero no _solo_.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

No se disculpó. No tenía por qué.

Le importaba, sin embargo, el estado de Yoichi.

Estar a solas en esa casa comenzaba a destrozarles la sanidad mental.

La mansión era de un estilo falso victoriano. Tenía un sobrecargo que irritaba a Shiho, chico pobre de una metrópoli ya destruída. Múltiples habitaciones y salones sumidos en la tenue luz de velas que nunca se consumían. Solo utilizaban dos, tres ambientes. Era como vivir adentro de un dragón dormido, que había engullido en mejores épocas candeleros y platos de oro, cortinas y manteles bordados para una misa satánica.

El olor a la seda no era diferente del de la sangre seca. Ellos eran comida, del mismo tipo que llenaba las alacenas.

—Quisiera irme. ¿En cuánto tiempo?

Shiho se sacó las vendas pronto, antes de lo esperado. Y él era el más herido, físicamente hablando.

—Dijeron que lo sabríamos. Cuando dieran la señal. Entonces tomaremos el otro coche y los buscaremos.

Yoichi lo decía con naturalidad. Para él todo era de lo más normal. Le hablaba con _esa_ cosa en un frasco, apoyado el mismo en sus rodillas. Lo decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba convencido.

Asquerosamente.

—No parece molestarte.

—Me lo tomo como unas vacaciones. ¿No te gusta, Shiho? Puedes cocinar como quieras. Y aunque te quejes, es más seguro que vagar.

...No iba a admitirlo.

En especial con...


	2. Capítulo 4 - Capítulo 5

Perder la cabeza

* * *

 **4**

* * *

 _Pudo_ haber sido bonita.

A Shiho le cuesta admitirlo. Pero trata de entenderlo.

Escuchó a Yu hablar sobre _ella_. Despierto y en sueños, aunque los hombres como Yuichiro Hyakuya eran soñadores natos y vivían un poco más del otro lado del ayer y otro tanto más allá, en un futuro donde pudieran volverse fuertes y conquistar sus miedos.

Akane fue hermana de Yu. O algo así.

...No estaban relacionados sanguíneamente. Eso decepcionaba e irritaba a Shiho en partes iguales. No guardaban un solo rasgo en el rostro que los vinculara. La nariz de la niña era demasiado corta. Sus cabellos muy claros, a pesar de flotar con una trenza en el interior del frasco.

—Deben cuidarla mucho. Si llega a salir del líquido amniótico antes de tiempo, en lugar de nacer, se pudrirá —les advirtió Férid.

Y Yu había hecho una mueca, secándose las lágrimas. Mika lo abrazó con firmeza para que no saltara sobre el Progenitor.

...Eso fue antes de que se fueran. De que Yoichi volcara su resentimiento injusto hacia sus cuidados por esa...

 _Cosa_.

Porque esa _cosa_ , si, _cosa_ , no le _gustaba_ a Shiho.

Porque lo más sensato no hubiera sido vagar por esas tierras misteriosas con el frasco apretado contra el pecho, sino deshacerse de esa blasfemia contra la vida y la humanidad para seguir buscando respuestas útiles.

Lo sabía.

Lo que no entendía era...

Por qué él la miraba tanto.

¿Acaso odiaba a Shiho por un incidente nimio?

Ella...No, la _cosa_. Si, la _cosa_. La cosa pudo haber sido bonita, sí. Cuando estaba viva.

Yu dijo que falleció a los diez años.

Aunque estudiándola con detenimiento (tan de cerca como Yoichi se lo permitiera, pues era tan receloso de ella, que cualquiera hubiera creído que estaba viva aún y que ellos eran _algo_ ), sus rasgos eran finos. Como los de una adolescente.

No era _especialmente_ bonita. Pero siendo sinceros, Shiho tampoco estaba seguro de cómo se veía una joven _atractiva_. Todas le parecían iguales. Torpes, caprichosas, mandonas. _Débiles_.

Gastaban dinero que no tenían en emular los viejos afeites, grasas y maquillajes para disimular lo que eran realmente y tentar a los hombres lo bastante idiotas como para creer en sus labios carnosos que solo repetían mentiras, en sus ojos que se delineaban con carbón para guiñar por igual a unos cuantos y siempre veladas por largos cabellos que se suavizaban en lágrimas de cocodrilo.

En cierto modo, las veía _feas, tontas y superficiales_ en comparación con sus pares.

...No es que él fuera _gay_ , como Shinoa se atrevió a acusarlo una vez. Es solo que era un tipo exigente. Aunque iban por una racha francamente no solo _mala_ , sino _catastrófica_ , él se había esforzado mucho en la Armada para tener algo de status y mantener en buenas condiciones a su hermana. Guren Ichinose y Kureto Hiragi lo habían jodido (no sin ayuda de Shinoa, que lo había permitido con estupidez o perfidia) y a Mirai pero eso no le restaba valor a sus estándares.

Nunca estuvo dispuesto a complacer los caprichos de las niñas que entraban en las filas con la esperanza absurda de encontrar un novio (o esposo) lo bastante dócil como para morir en la guerra y darles una jugosa pensión de viudas. Esos _vampiros_ frágiles y torpes lo irritaban en seguida y había sabido distinguirlos de inmediato, cuando se le pegaban ofreciéndole besos a cambio de hechizos en latin y alemán.

No es en sí que los hombres le hubieran parecido mejores.

Es solo que Yu sí que lo era.

Yu era valiente. No pensaba en los peligros que le aguardaban al combatir vampiros. Ni siquiera en la mejora salarial de esa clase de servicio a los militares.

Yu era buen amigo. Incluso desde antes de conocer mejor a Kimizuki se preocupó por él, por Mirai, por calmar sus inquietudes y acompañarlo.

Yu era hermoso. Tenía curvas más delicadas y rellenas que muchas chicas. Su piel era suave y morena. Sus ojos relucían como si aún fuese un recién nacido.

Yu estaba enamorado de Mika. Y Shiho tuvo esperanzas, quizá, cuando Mika era solo una historia trágica de su infancia. Una de tantas heridas mal cicatrizadas que uno tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a cerrar para siempre.

Yu le despertaba el atractivo que tantas niñas sin nombre no. Pero el hermano de Yu, Mika, no estaba muerto. Volvió de la tumba de la peor manera: con el enemigo. E igualmente puro y amable.

Shiho sabía reconocer las bendiciones y estaba al tanto de que rechazar una era arriesgarse a convertirla en una maldición. Aceptó a Mika desinteresadamente. Hizo por Yu lo que hubiera querido que Yu hiciera por él.

Y luego de que se escaparan con Mika, Shiho alzó la vista, por así decirlo, mientras que descansaban en un cobertizo junto al mar. Yoichi lo observaba con una mezcla de deseo y embelesamiento.

Habían comenzado poco después, con seriedad.

* * *

 **5**

* * *

Kimizuki Shiho tenía un pasado ameno en la Academia de la armada. No había sido especialmente popular. Los chicos inteligentes de clase baja rara vez lo son, aunque el mundo haya terminado. Pero sus conocimientos y talentos eran útiles y se precisaba gente así. Fue de esa manera que llegó a la clase élite de las fuerzas junior.

Eso era algo que lo enorgullecía. No había apelado a la lástima de nadie. Tampoco había nacido con un apellido importante. Su escaso status era fruto de su propio enfoque y lo disfrutó mientras duró.

O sea, hasta que fue enviado con su escuadrón a morir en Nagoya para los caprichos de Kureto Hiragi.

Aún así, durante su tiempo como estudiante del curso superior, cuando todo eran los rumores de los que no habían ingresado y orbitaban alrededor de la Academia con clases casi _muggles_ , recordaba escuchar el nombre de Yoichi.

Y no solo eso pero había intentado, en vano, olvidarse de su primera impresión del muchacho que se convertiría en su pareja.

Yoichi Saotome era un pendejo patético. Por no decir _pendeja_.

Y Shiho lo odiaba ya desde antes de cruzar palabras. O siquiera miradas, directamente.

Los nombres de las chicas lo bastante huecas e interesadas como para ofrecer sus cuerpos a cambio de oportunidades para entrar a la élite juvenil circulaban en seguida. Por supuesto que nadie tenía el poder legítimo —hasta donde Shiho sabía, al menos entre los malvivientes que no eran _Hiragis_ ni _Sangus_...— para siquiera deslizar debajo del tapete de Guren Ichinose una sola sugerencia acerca de los miembros del Escuadrón de la Luna Endemoniada.

Algunos aprovechados, sin embargo, tomaban ventaja de la confidencialidad de los ascensos bruscos y birlaban o falsificaban notas de ingreso. Los más inteligentes, al menos. Otros eran lo bastante prepotentes, en su ignorancia, como para simplemente asegurar a boca de jarro que habían llegado a ese nivel.

...La estupidez es un lujo cuando el sistema democrático ha caído bajo. Quizás, esas adolescentes ansiosas debieron contenerse mejor antes de ofrecer sus cuerpos a cambio de algo que, francamente, _nadie_ les aseguraba que podrían obtener.

Satoshi Yamanaka era otro de estos hijos de puta aprovechados pero la diferencia primordial era que no aceptaba ni pedía favores a las chicas, cuando menos. Sino a los chicos.

El rumor había llegado a asquear a Shiho. Un día reconoció a un muchacho que iba por los pasillos empujado entre comentarios ofensivos por Yamanaka.

Reconoció a Yoichi sin saber su nombre porque lo había esperado a la salida de la biblioteca una vez. En ese entonces, Yoichi Saotome intentó presentarse. Le extendió la mano.

— _¿Tú eres Kimizuki Shiho? He oído...mucho sobre ti...me gustaría..._

— _No estoy interesado. Piérdete._

...Fue sincero. Un poco brusco. Pero el chico lo necesitaba. Era un perdedor.

Las pupilas de Yoichi estaban dilatadas y tenía circulos negros alrededor de los ojos. Mal disimulados con base de maquillaje del mercado negro. Comía mal, evidentemente, aunque en la ciudad sitiada los alimentaban bien, para incentivarlos a que fueran soldados y no escaparan ni se rebelaran.

Alguien de esa edad solo podía estar enfermo al consumirse por el pasado. Quería venganza pero ni siquiera podía cuidar de sí mismo. Y lo peor...sin duda no tenía nada ni a nadie a quién proteger.

Y Shiho lo odió por ser tan débil.

Y así fue como lo olvidó en seguida.

Cuando seleccionaron a Yoichi para recibir a los demonios de la Serie Negra, Shiho tuvo que refrenarse.

Porque, _realmente_ , ¿Yoichi Saotome? Él era casi una _prostituta_. ¿Cómo pretendían hacerlo un maldito guerrero? ¿Yu se trataba con un tipo así? ¿Y en términos amistosos?

Antes de comenzar los rituales, Guren Ichinose le pidió a Shiho que se calmara. Secamente.

Guren nunca se andaba con vueltas. La amenaza iba en serio.

 _Siéntate. O alguien más tomará tu lugar_.

Shiho obedeció. A regañadientes.

Y Yoichi perdió el control. Tal y como él supuso que sucedería.

Shiho lo iba a matar. Sin vacilaciones.

Yu lo detuvo. Para qué.

Pudieron frenarlo. Guren elogió la intensa conexión que Yoichi demostró tener con su demonio.

Shiho se sintió frustrado. _Sí, qué buena vibra, cabrones. Si lo dejábamos, nos mataba a todos. Brillante._

No le había caído bien Yoichi. Al principio. Saotome fue ganando su respeto con lentitud, a medida que lo sorprendíera.

Yoichi lo hizo más de una vez, de acuerdo. Era insaciable cuando se trataba de matar vampiros y exterminar Jinetes. No vacilaba al arrojar las flechas. Se veía afeminado, sí, asesinando de lejos. No embestía como un hombre de verdad. No era como Yu y Shiho mismo. Mika luego. O incluso las chicas en sus mejores momentos.

Yoichi era delicado y fiel a sus palabras. Parecía frágil como el vidrio y una vez quebrado, era peligroso.

Yoichi se arriesgaba por los rehenes de los vampiros. Yoichi escribía largas peticiones para que Kureto Hiragi aceptara tras las trincheras a civiles rescatados.

Yoichi se divertía con los niños. Yoichi los cargaba y una vez llevó en la espalda a Shiho, que tanto lo excedía en peso, mientras que escapaban de un campo de batalla cubierto con sangre amada.

Hubo un interrogatorio donde los torturaron a los dos y Shiho se mordió la lengua hasta desmayarse, delirando, pero sin traicionar a Yu. Observó como desde otro mundo a Yoichi recibir el mismo trato punzante. Sin caer en la indulgencia de vender a su amigo.

Yoichi gemía más ante el dolor. Lloraba. Se encogía como una chica o acaso, como un infante. Algo de esos gestos enloquecía a Shiho y metía ideas en sus pensamientos inmediatos que le costaba alejar. Si aún quería algo con Yu. Y por mucho tiempo lo quiso.

Hasta que Mika...


	3. Capítulo 6 - Capítulo 7

Perder la cabeza

* * *

 **6**

* * *

No era solo sexo. Ni siquiera al principio.

Yoichi siempre lo había observado de lejos con una mezcla de anhelo y una pizca de deseo que despertaba cierta curiosidad en Shiho, pero ante la cual no podía rendirse.

Él era tan patético que se aseguró virgen, como si Kimizuki hubiera nacido ayer. Sonaba como una niña insegura tomada a solas por su novio.

Shiho tuvo que insistir bastante luego de que escaparon. Ahí, donde y cuando no importó más el rango porque había perdido a Mirai.

Su hermana, que ya ni era tal cosa.

Y no sabía recuperarla.

Ni al cascarón de ella que hubo perdido.

Yoichi lo ayudó a distraerse de tanto dolor.

Yoichi fue quien tomó la costumbre de rozarle la mano para que Shiho lo aferrara de alguna manera y lo llevase a otra parte del campamento con excusas.

Para Shiho sí que fue la primera vez afuera de una revista o narración homerótica de contrabando. Pero sabía lo suficiente sobre la teoría. Y había tenido muchas fantasías.

Quizá no con Yoichi. Pero sí con Yu.

Lo mejor era la manera sufrida en la cual Yoichi lo recibía con la misma apertura que tenía en batalla para el dolor.

Era eso lo que más disfrutaba Shiho. Yoichi partía sus carnes para que lo abarcara por entero y sufría tanto como gozaba.

Entraba en éxtasis. Eso no se discutía.

Yoichi era más homosexual que él.

Por eso no tenía sentido que le gustara una mujer. Ninguna en general y menos...

 _Eso_ adentro de un frasco.

* * *

 **7**

* * *

Shiho asó carne al vino con las últimas lonjas que les quedaban. Férid les había recordado que tendrían que salir a cazar más tarde, si gustaban de reabastecerse. En caso de que el grupo no regresara de inmediato.

Yoichi bajó. Tal vez más por curiosidad que por hambre. O siquiera para hacer las paces. Estaba aún algo sonrojado.

Sus heridas habían sanado. El corte sobre su rostro, bajo las vendas. Probablemente también las costillas rotas. Los demonios sanaban más rápido los órganos y huesos más importantes.

Shiho no iba a disculparse por algo tan banal. Matar un vampiro. El que fuera.

Ellos, desertores o no, seguían siendo Escuadrón Antivampiros. _Esencialmente_.

Shiho se había cegado. Le faltaba la sangre porque Férid, el Progenitor, lo había succionado, como si él tuviera pajitas en el cuello. Hijo de puta. Ninguna carne gourmet compensaba eso. Reaccionó mal. Por eso. Se excedió pero no era nada que no se compensara. Con una maldita cena.

Llevaban dos días separados.

Yoichi bajó, finalmente. Escuchó sus pasos por las escaleras antes de verlo.

Había papas de conserva. Shiho se las arregló para disimular el sabor artificial con algunas finas hierbas guardadas en la despensa.

Todo era considerablemente mejor que en el Cuartel General. Lo cual era decir mucho.

 _Mucho_.

No debía ser suficiente para Yoichi, no, evidentemente. Porque bajó con esa cosa en brazos, cautelosamente, paso a paso. Sonreía con ingenuidad y risueño. Como en los campamentos del bosque o cerca de la playa. Cansado pero con falso optimismo. Como si la muerta fuese un ramo de flores.

La guarnición casi se le quema a Shiho. Yoichi apoyó el frasco en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Quieres ayuda, Kimizuki?

Shiho rió, amargamente.

—Estoy bien. Pero, ¿sabes? No me maté adecentando la sala para que vengas a comer aquí, como si fuéramos sirvientes, imbécil. Deberíamos aprovechar este lugar mientras lo tengamos.

Yoichi trató de mantener la sonrisa.

—No había pensado en eso.

—Se nota.

Shiho volvió los ojos hacia la cabeza imbuída en vidrio. Esta se balanceaba levemente, producto del ajetreo de ser movida desde la habitación de Yoichi.

La estudió de nuevo, tratando de contener las naúseas. Observó su gruesa trenza, castaña. Sus labios delgados e insípidos. Sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera.

No era fea. Siendo hermana de Yu. Es solo que un pedazo de carne muerta no podía ser hermoso de ninguna manera. Resultaba asquerosa. Y Yoichi la había traído a la mesa en un abrazo cuidadoso, como si fuese preciada.

Algo se revolvió en el interior de Kimizuki Shiho. No estaba seguro de qué era. Suposo que repugnancia.

Lógico, ¿no?

—No vas a llevar _eso_ a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad? —espetó, con una mueca, volviéndose hacia la olla para revisar su cocción.

Yoichi parpadeó varias veces. Se detuvo en seco, con el frasco ya levantado sobre la cintura.

—Me da pena dejarla arriba y como ya bajamos...Además —agregó, vacilando, casi solo para sí, sonriendo con una satisfacción ensoñada que Shiho jamás le había visto al hablar sobre el futuro. Con él— creo que a ella le _gustaría_.

Shiho jadeó con marcado desprecio, subiéndose los lentes empañados por el calor del asado.

—¿A _ella_? —contuvo la risa, sin demasiado éxito—. ¿La _muerta_? ¿El cadáver profanado? —ya no restió y soltó una risotada, arqueando la espalda, secándose el sudor de la frente por el vapor especiado de la comida.

Yoichi se quedó ahí, observándolo, encogido. Abrazaba el frasco patéticamente. Como si fuera acaso la cintura de una chica delgada y solo un poco más alta que él y que también se dedicara a mirar con estupor herido a Shiho.

Como si acabara de ser grosero con una amiga invitada a cenar o algo así. Por favor. Shiho soltó un par de risas más, suspiró y apagó el fuego de la cocina. No tenían suficientes reservas de gas ni comida extra si se quemaba esa. Y parecía la clase de discusión absurda que dura.

—Déjala aquí. No es muy higiénico pero, vamos. Arrastras esa cosa por todos lados desde que te la dio ese vampiro loco. Quisiera tener un momento grato y civilizado con...—seleccionó el término con cuidado. Todavía le daba cierto coraje—...mi _pareja_. Si _aún_ lo eres.

—Shiho...—logró articular Yoichi, con la boca abierta y el entrecejo fruncido...—Yo...

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes dejarla _sola_? ¡Lleva años _muerta_! Ni que lo fuera a notar o se pudiese ofender.

Yoichi parpadeó, varias veces. Bajó la mirada hacia la cabeza. La fallecida tenía los ojos cerrados pero su expresión parecía transmitir una especie de indulgencia. Shiho se estremeció al notar esto.

Era como si entre el cadáver cercenado y Yoichi Saotome hubiera una comunicación similar al que se da en invocaciones demoníacas con el espectro convocado. Aquello era macabro. Por no decir, asqueroso. Pero también le sorprendió e incomodó el hecho de que tuvo que mirar dos veces la cabeza cortada para convencerse de que no era colocada en la mesa de la cocina con una empática tristeza hacia Yoichi.

" _Ve con él, te entiendo, pásenla bien_ ", parecía faltarle decir. Shiho estuvo tentado de arrojar la cena (carne y guarnición) contra los azulejos de la pared en un arranque de ira. Gritando como esposo traicionado. O _esposa_ , lo reconocía. Le hubiera encantado enarbolar un ardido " _cómo te atreves_ ".

Pero Yoichi se volvió hacia él con ese falso optimismo con el que había bajado las escaleras. Forzó una sonrisa.

—...De acuerdo. Tenemos que hablar, después de todo.

Shiho arqueó las cejas. Se dedicaron a servir la cena en silencio, ya que los platos estaban puestos y ardían velas sobre el mantel bordado como para una misa sacrificial.


	4. Capítulo 8 - Capítulo 10

Perder la cabeza

* * *

 **8**

* * *

No había sido su intención. Mirai estaba...

Bueno.

Dejó de moverse al abrazo de Yu. Su cuerpo lleno de luz se volvió opaco. Cenizas.

Gritó. Gruñó.

Puede que haya visto a Shiho con sus ojos de pupilas sesgadas.

Pero no lo reconoció. Él no era más que cualquier otra criatura imperfecta a su alrededor. Errores divinos a borrar de la faz de la tierra pecadora.

Y lo peor...

Cuando Mirai cayó al suelo con Yu sobre ella, clavándole los dientes y las uñas enormes...

 _Muerta_.

Shiho tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio.

Fue ese instante el que lo decepcionó tanto. Y le costó su sanidad.

Fue esa _complacencia_.

No tan en el fondo, _nunca_ esperó que ella se recuperara.

No tan en el fondo, Mirai en el recuerdo se había adentrado en una zona fría, que nada tenía que envidiarle a la de una mortaja.

Enterró a su hermana en vida.

Y aquel monstruo que Yu mató...

Era muchas cosas. _Menos_ ella.

Ese pensamiento quizá debió darle paz. Pero no era heroico. Sino realista. Contradecía todas sus lecturas sobre momentos cúspides.

Como la muerte.

¿Él era tan cobarde y conformista?

Quizá no pudo pensarlo racionalmente.

Pero cuando aquel vampiro se cruzó con él, en lo inmediato, algo resurgió en su interior.

La ira.

Desenvainó sus armas y _cortó_.

El llamado _Lacus Welt_ no era otra cosa que un blanco negro, borroso, que desgarró en montones de pedazos bruscamente, con los dientes apretados y sin llegar a escuchar el grito.

De _Yoichi_. Atrás.

No entendió al principio. Pensó que le advertía sobre el vampiro que iba a atacarlo.

Pero.

Al volverlo cenizas, Yoichi cayó al suelo ante él, como si Shiho hubiera sido su verdugo y no el de _Welt_.

—Qué hiciste.

No era una pregunta. Pero sus ojos brillaban, repletos de lágrimas. Su boca estaba abierta, se arrodilló temblando. El tatuaje de sangre negra comenzó a subir hinchando las venas de su cuello.

Babeaba por la ola de odio que lo sacudía.

Y Shiho tuvo que esquivar sus flechas.

Una. Dos.

—¡No! ¡Qué demonios, Yoichi! ¡Justo ahora!

Qué. Demonios.

Vio rojo. Toda la ira que contenía por Guren. Por sí mismo. Por Yu inclusive...

Cortó. Igual que al vampiro.

Cuando quiso acordarse, Narumi lo sacudía. Shinoa y Mitsuba rodeaban a Yoichi. Yu parpadeaba confundido en brazos de Mika.

Los vampiros reían, comentando entre ellos la vispera con frivolidad.

Él sangraba. Pero su estado no era tan lamentable como el de Yoichi, cuyos dientes estaban afilados, la piel del rostro oscurecida e hinchada.

Shiho se desmayó, enfadado con aquella realidad cruel y estúpida donde no tenía el lujo de poseer nada. Ni a nadie, aparte de la risa sofocada de Kiseki-o.

Y horas más tarde, Shinoa le pidió que se disculpara.

* * *

 **9**

* * *

Mantuvieron el silencio por más tiempo del que hubieran debido, quizá. Yoichi sostenía una tenue sonrisa enfermiza. Se había quitado las vendas antes de cenar. Estaba pálido, las cicatrices desvanecidas por la dedicación del demonio.

 _No era para tanto_ , se dijo Shiho para sí mismo, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de seda bordada con sobrecargadas flores rojas.

Ningún aspecto de la situación. Sin embargo, Yoichi esperaba algo de su parte. Lo observaba como si este regalo extra a la cena fuera a venir tarde o temprano y a relajar las últimas tensiones en su relación.

Shiho se negó a esas expectativas. Había cocinado y fue amable en un intento de paliar la absurda disputa. Pero hasta ahí llegaban sus atenciones. Comprensiblemente.

Hasta ahí y a lo sumo...

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó de repente Shiho Kimizuki, para hacer conversación, bajándose lo que quedaba del vino en su copa hasta el final de la garganta.

—Si...supongo —contestó Yoichi, desviando la mirada, frotándose una mejilla sonrojada por unos pocos sorbos a su propia copa.

—"Gracias" estaría bien con lo que me costó asar esa carne y sacarles el gusto de conserva a las papas.

No había sido tan difícil. Pero quizás el alcohol lo ponía de mal humor.

Quería que el ambiente fuese romántico. Las cacerías y excursiones en el pasado lo eran, pese a lo problemáticas de algunas.

Yoichi estaba vacío de color, un resentimiento extraño le tensaba los músculos y no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por sostener una charla mínimamente amena. Volvía el rostro constantemente hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, como preguntándose si su _amiga_...no, la _cosa_ , estaba cómoda.

Shiho no era un maldito mueble. Estaba pasando por una situación de luto. Un poco de amabilidad hubiera estado bien. ¿No trataba él mismo de ser atento?

...Por cosas como estas se alegraba, en cierto modo, de que las circunstancias lo hubieran alejado de Mirai. Le costaba imaginar cómo se hubiera dado su noviazgo homosexual con Yoichi en la vieja ciudad sitiada de Shibuya.

A Yu se le dio bien esperar junto a la cama de una muchacha cuya vida había sido extrañamente velada. No hacía preguntas incómodas sobre los amuletos cabalísticos que Shiho mismo no entendía...ni quería comprender debido a una horrible sospecha que lo colmaba cuando dudaba sobre investigar.

Yoichi, por otro lado...

Era una escena imaginaria fútil. No tenía un solo punto acariciar esa idea idiota. Pero Shiho se dio cuenta de que hubiera aborrecido tener a Yoichi allí con él.

Yoichi sonriendo como si estuviera en una toma de rehenes. O cumpliendo el horario pactado para un encuentro de prostitución. Yoichi sobresaltándose ante el roce obligado de la mano de Mirai. Y siguiendo la corriente especulativa absurda de Shiho sobre una próxima recuperación inexistente.

Lo habría odiado.

Más de lo que ya...

* * *

 **10**

* * *

No, la verdad es que le habia gustado Yoichi. Quizá siempre sintió una leve atracción por debajo de esa resistencia a su persona.

Quizás eran los prejuicios. Durante sus estudios en la Academia había evitado pensar en su sexualidad. Pensó que aquello lo distraía.

Lo inmediato, además, era prestar atención a las niñas irritantes y ni siquiera Shinoa y Mitsuba, versiones subvertidas de las mujeres superficiales que detestaba, habían conseguido seducirlo.

En teoría.

Hizo un esfuerzo. Por debajo de las palabras crueles.

Obedeció a las muchachas. Cuando mostraron valor y fuerza, las admiró. No como admiraba a Yu, por supuesto, como si fueran ángeles caídos del cielo en su esplendor corrupto.

Pero las miró. Detenidamente.

Se soñó tocándolas y acaso la idea no le resultó aborrecible. Por un segundo o dos.

Es solo que esos impulsos no tuvieron futuro en el pasado.

Yoichi, por otro lado...

—¿Quieres el postre?

—Shiho...

—Vamos. Puedo hacerte sentir bien. Recuerdo cómo. Quieres eso, ¿no?

Maldita sea. Había conseguido que se sintiera de maravillas. Más de una vez. Con torpeza. Pero lo hizo. Y era mutuo.

Yoichi seguía incómodo. Negó con la cabeza pero tampoco se pronunció a viva voz cuando Shiho fue hacia él, bebió en un sorbo torpe lo que quedaba de la copa de vino, la dejó a un lado, se arrodilló, separó sus piernas y bajó la bragueta del pantalón con los dientes.

—¡Kimizuki! Argh...no hemos terminado...—intentó empujarlo, débilmente, con la voz en un hilo. Shiho alzó la vista con la esperanza de verlo sonrojado. Temblaba, después de todo, con la misma fingida inocencia del pasado en sus viejas provocaciones. Su semblante, sin embargo, era frío. Expresó cansancio.

Kimizuki Shiho se irritó. Con bolsas bajo los párpados inferiores, tan falto de color y de sal en la sangre, Saotome Yoichi no era sino un fantasma de su lujurioso ser. No estaba ni siquiera su falsa inocencia.

El Yoichi ante Shiho mantenía las piernas separadas con resignación, sus hombros estaban bajos, sus labios tensos y resecos, torcidos en una mueca de...

 _Asco_.

El estómago se le dio vuelta con los últimos manjares preparados y devorados por Shiho en la última hora. No cedió al malestar, sin embargo.

Aquel rechazo lo incentivó.

Tanto esfuerzo no sería vano.

* * *

 **N/A** : _Feliz Yule. La estación con el solsticio de invierno ya está tan fría como la relación entre Shiho y Yoichi. Disfruten la decadencia por 1/4 de tercero en disputa. xD_

 _Lo siento, Akane. Soy malvado pero te amo y a estos dos.  
_

 _Saludos, sobre todo a Mel y quienes agregaron el fic a favoritos o Follow. Que tengan mucho, mucho yaoi de su agrado en adelante._


	5. Capítulo 11 - Capítulo 13

Perder la cabeza

* * *

 **11**

* * *

—¿Quieres subir?

—...Yo...Estoy cansado.

—Podemos ir a tu cuarto.

—No creo que sea adecuado, Shiho. Digo...

—¿Estás enojado?

—Pues...

—Hace un momento no te molestaba tanto. Pero claro, ahora que se trata de mí...

—No es solo sobre ti. Y me cuesta controlarme...

—¿Es por _esa cosa_?

—¿... _Cosa_?

—¿Prefieres que la llame "chica"? Bien. _Ella_.

—...

—Está bien. Ve a buscarla. Me imagino que se siente sola.

—Shiho, Akane...¿Te...ríes?

—Perdona. Pero dices "Akane", con voz baja y sufrida. Como si te diera pena y nos pudiera escuchar.

—Bueno, es hermana...

—De Yu. Lo sé. Hubiera tirado esa _cosa_ en la _basura_ si no lo fuera.

—...

—¿Qué?

—No es solo eso.

—¿ _Eso_? ¿ _Ella_? ¿Estás comenzando a aceptar que no es una persona? _Aleluya_ , al menos...

—... _Nosotros_.

—¿" _Nosotros_ "? ¿De qué diablos hablas? Esto es solo por...

—¿No lo sientes?

—¿Sentir qué?

—...Shiho.

—Hice esto para darte la oportunidad de disculparte. Eres tú el que se porta como un imbécil, arrastrando esa cosa muerta por todos lados. Y enojándote porque hice aquello para lo cual nos entrenaron. Hace bastante, por cierto.

—...Lo sé.

—"Lo sabes" pero te vas, ¿no?

—Necesito...tiempo.

—"Tiempo", ¿no puedes dar con algo más _melodramático_?

—Simplemente tú no percibes las cosas como yo.

—Eres idiota.

—Buenas noches, Shiho. Gracias por la cena.

—¿Si? Mañana hay que salir a cazar. Si pretendemos seguir comiendo y viviendo.

—Yo lo haré.

—Lo que sea.

* * *

 **12**

* * *

Shiho se masturbó con furia arriba, en el cuarto. A solas, entre las sábanas de satén rosado, en la cama doble de la habitación en donde un vampiro acostaba a niños para succionarles la sangre, como había Ferid osado probar la suya una vez a cambio de protección.

No quería pensar en Yoichi. Pero no tenía suficientes experiencias en concreto para inspirarse. La pornografía lo abochornaba desde que aprendiera sobre su existencia. Las mujeres le habían parecido tontas e insulsas como objetos de deseo. Y los hombres no fueron diferentes.

Hasta Yu.

Había visto, por error, a Mika prendido del cuello de Yu, succionando como si la vida se le fuera en la yugular, uniendo los cuerpos de los dos. Yu respiraba agitado como Yoichi cuando Shiho...

No, no podía usar a Yu para esos fines sucios. Pero Yoichi le había _pertenecido_. Aún lo hacía. O _debía_ hacerlo.

Después de tanto.

La boca de Yoichi. Sus manos. Y...

Si, eso. Habían logrado hacerlo un par de veces.

Nunca en algo tan lujoso como una cama. Era un desperdicio no usarla. Pero se habían querido.

Se habían querido fingiendo que cazaban engendros mutantes o que buscaban frutos en árboles secos.

Se habían querido rápido y en silencio, durante menos de diez minutos al día. Se acostumbraron al sabor del otro, al sudor y sus perfumes. El de Yoichi era como infantil. Incluso femenino.

Pero las chicas se cuidaban menos que él. Estaban de mal humor. Solo se podía bromear con ellas.

Al final, terminó antes de lo usual. Lo suficiente para calmarse.

Durmió con pesadillas demoníacas.

* * *

 **13**

* * *

Soñó que bajaba las escaleras como Yoichi las subió horas antes, con la _cosa_ en brazos, acunándola como a un bebé. Casi protegiéndola de Shiho, que se quedó en la sala con los dientes apretados, ordenándose a sí mismo no hacer algo estúpido y patético.

Como llorar.

Hubiera querido ir detrás de Yoichi. Saltarle encima. Enseñarle su merecido.

Tenía el dolor y la rabia adentro.

Pero el orgullo pudo más.

El ambiente era diferente, sin embargo.

Pasó el reloj de péndulo junto a esas escaleras, arrastrando los pies y apretando los puños. El ambiente estaba pesado: humo de cigarrillo, cigarros, marihuana. Azufre.

...Cosas que Shiho conocía, más o menos, de los lugares clandestinos en Shibuya. Con un uniforme de la armada, podías ir a esa clase de tugurios oscuros a beber y comer gratis. O por una cantidad ínfima. Parte del atractivo consistía en agarrarse a golpes con algún civil que osara mirarlo con envidia excesiva o sorna.

Buenos tiempos. Breves, eso sí.

Como decía Bulgákov, el ruso: _Uno de los encantos de la felicidad es no estar al tanto de que uno es feliz_. Shiho había odiado por las ansiedades aquel estilo de vida, siempre expectante por la preparación para el campo de batalla y luego por su misma consumación.

La sala estaba atiborrada en esta ocasión, como esos bares clandestinos. La armada demoníaca tenía una prohibición reglamentaria para dichos locales. Pero por eso, los sobornos estaban a la orden del día y no pocos soldados, ya bien pagados, veían sus sueldos doblados o triplicados por estas atenciones de los dueños.

Una bola de espejos giraba en el centro del techo de la habitación. Había música en el ambiente pero Shiho la sentía como lejana. Como si escuchara la escena de los bailarines sonámbulos, de rostros grisáceos y absorbidos por las luces de neón, desde el fondo del mar. En seguida se dio cuenta de que la pista no lo llamaba más que un cementerio.

Fue hasta el mostrador del bar.

No tardó en reconocer a la muchacha de largos cabellos rojizos que servía las copas. Usaba un top de lentejuelas, una minifalda cortísima y un par de alas negras de utilería en la espalda. A Shiho se le dio vuelta el estómago con una mezcla de asco, rabia y tristeza al darse cuenta de que Mirai lo observaba con una sonrisa cínica, en tanto servía licor de cerezas en un vaso que le ofreció.

—Buenas noches, tan _esperadas_.

Shiho resopló, desviando los ojos.

—Sabes que odio esto.

Kiseki-o sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo sorpresa al oír aquello.

—¿Me veo muy provocativa? ¿No crees que tengo derecho a mi adolescencia, hermanito? ¿A una _vida_ , en general? —se burló, tirando de la punta de su falda y dando media vuelta, riendo, orgullosa de su selección de escenario y papeles a representar.

Es solo que Shiho estaba demasiado cansado para seguirle el juego.

—Cosas que no tendrás, no —reflexionó el Kimizuki mayor, jadeando y probando un sorbo de la bebida, subiéndose las gafas.

Todo sabía amargo cuando se mezclaba con el tipo de lágrimas que se negaban a fluír, aliviando el dolor. Aún así, tragó el licor con la esperanza de aliviarse.

Como había tragado el semen de Yoichi, haciendo un esfuerzo por complacerlo.

La cena, sus modos, incluso su angustia...

—Eres una novia rechazada tras dar su honra, hermanito —se rió Kiseki, con la apariencia de Mirai, sin piedad alguna.

Shiho golpeó la madera de la mesa con el vaso y exigió otro trago.

—¡Yo voy a la guerra por ustedes, ni madres que pago una mierda! —anunció, limpiándose finalmente una lágrima fugitiva, disimulándola con picor de los ojos por el humo de azufre y drogas.

Quería los viejos tiempos. Cuando era _joven_. Aunque la diferencia de edad no fuese de más de un año.

Había sido un año realmente loco.

Pero también quería a Yoichi, aunque antes de la huída, en sus tiempos de privilegio, no eran pareja.

Shiho fantaseó con eso. A veces fue en extremo indulgente. Volver a la Academia. Que les llenaran los vasos tras una larga noche de patrulla. Para que Yoichi y él brindaran. Que su novio se apretara contra su pecho como lo había hecho más de una vez, frente a sus amigos. Porque los aceptaban y los amaban. Nadie los juzgaba.

Quizá la Armada en general no fuese tan tolerante. Pero era solo una fantasía. Los desertores nunca regresaban. Si los atrapaban, terminarían en una celda o muertos y dentro de un frasco.

Nunca más los estúpidos uniformes de estudiantes especiales. Ni las felicitaciones de los maestros que luego los llevaban a batallar con orgullo.

En sus sueños, sin embargo, nunca estaba su hermana. Había aparecido ahora. Indignada con el olvido. Kiseki-o se aprovechaba de la culpa, sin duda alguna.

—Pagaste, de hecho. Tienes muy buen crédito aquí por eso, ¿eh? —sonrió Mirai, moviendo los hombros y la cadera obscenamente, al ritmo de la música de jazz.

Shiho soltó un suspiro. El odio, la tristeza y la frustración eran maravillosos alimentos para los demonios. Sin duda el suyo estaba encantado.

—Soy un cabrón.

—Él te trata como basura, hermanito. Dime, ¿yo morí para que él haga eso? Con todo lo que haces. Deberías darle una lección.

—...Sí. Supongo.

—Todo es culpa de esa _cosa_.

—¿La mierda en el frasco? Si. Estábamos mejor antes.

Kiseki-o le sirvió el doble de licor. Llenó hasta el tope su vaso y Shiho bebió hasta el fondo, pidiendo otro.


End file.
